Doux fantasmes et amère réalité
by ANNIE11117
Summary: S'il est doux de rêver la réalité est parfois bien plus difficile à accepter. POV de Claire sur sa relation avec Peter ! Mention d'une très legère romance mais sans inceste !


**Doux fantasmes et amère réalité **

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !!

POV de Claire sur sa relation avec Peter !!

*****

_« Tu sera toujours mon héros » _

Une si petite phrase mais qui décrit si bien ce que je ressent pour toi. Tu m'a sauvé la vie ce soir là !! Je ne l'oublierais jamais pas plus que notre première rencontre. Tu étais là ne sachant pas encore que c'était moi la cheerleader que tu devais sauver pour sauver le monde. En te voyant mon petit coeur de lycéenne s'est emballée. En ta présence j'ai ressentie une vive émotion que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie pour aucun autre garçon.

Puis Sylar m'a attaqué et tu t'es interposé entre lui et moi me sauvant ainsi la vie au péril de la tienne. Te revoir ensuite pour te remercier était bien la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire et puis je voulais en savoir plus sur ton don. Ce court moment entre nous fut intense et chargé d'émotions! Je ressentais à nouveau ce bien-être d'être à tes côtés mais hélas trop tôt mon père mit fin à notre petite conversation.

Après nos chemins se sont séparés, tu es retouné à New York et moi dans ma famille.

Mais je ne t'ai pas oublié! Comment le pourrais-je après ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Ton visage est à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je dois admettre qu'avant de partir à la recherche de mes parents biologiques j'ai bien souvent fantasmé sur Toi. Tu es mon héros et j'imaginais nos retrouvailles. Des retrouvailles pleine de joie, d'émotion et de sentiments partagés. Je brûlais d'envie de revoir ton sourire et tes yeux, des yeux où on a envie de s'y perdre. Ces doux fantasmes me permettaient de prétendre d'être heureuse malgré les tragiques évenements qui ont boulversés ma vie comme la perte d'une amie.

Au lycée pendant les cours c'était à Toi que je pensais, je revoyais sans cesse cette fameuse nuit et les nuits je m'endormais en pensant à Toi.

Mais hélas la réalité à une façon bien à elle de vous ramener pied sur terre. Entre toi et moi rien n'est posssible. Tu est mon oncle je suis ta nièce !! Zut de zut pourquoi faut-il donc que tu sois le petit frère de mon père biologique ??

Cette amère réalité s'est imposé à moi lors de nos retrouvailles à New York !! Imagine ma surprise en reconnaissant ton visage sur les photos de famille !! Et Angela qui m'apprend que tu est son fils donc mon oncle.

J'ai du bien à contrecoeur accepter cette amère réalité, mes doux fantasmes ne font pas le poids façe à la Vérité.

Malgré l'alchimie qu'il y a entre nous, les liens du sang font barrières. Rien n'est possible entre nous je dois renoncer à cette chimère. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!! Le premier véritable amour est souvent le plus difficile à oublier. Et pour moi cela l'est encore plus du fait de notre parenté.

Tu as toujours une place dans ma vie bien sûr, je fait désormais partie de votre famille. Je suis la fille illégitime de ton frère. Nous sommes reliés par le sang et par nos capacités. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je suis contente que tu possède le même pouvoir que moi.

Cela nous fait encore un point commun. Sans oublier que je t'ai à mon tour sauver la vie.

Te voir mort fut l'un des pires moments de ma vie. Je venais tout juste de te retrouver pour te perdre à nouveau. Te voir ainsi m'a brisé le coeur et te rendre la vie est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite de toute mon existence. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu ainsi payer ma dette envers toi.

Ces quelques jours que j'ai passée à New York en compagnie de ma nouvelle famille et bien sûr de toi m'ont permis de mieux te connaître.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien Peter et je suis contente que le hasard ou le destin nous ont permis de nous rencontrer.

_« Si on sauve nos vies qui sauvera celles des autres ? »_

Si je devais choisir une phrase pour te décrire, mon choix se porte sans hésiter sur celle-ci. Ce sont tes mots mais ils te décrivent si bien. Tu es le héros qui sauve d'abord la vie des autres avant de penser à la sienne propre.

A la différence du reste de ta famille, tu es généreux, bon, altruiste et tu fait toujours passer les autres avant toi.

Même si pour cela tu dois y laisser ta vie. Depuis que tu as explosé, nous sommes sans nouvelle de toi. Personne ne sait si tu es en vie ou pas. Je me refuse à envisager pareille éventualité. Au fond de mon coeur je sais qu'un jour tu nous me reviendra! Tu me reviendra !!

J'ai beau avoir acceptée cette amère réalité, en ton absence j'ai un trou à la place du coeur. Rien n'est plus pareil. Tu me manques mais si je sais qu'entre nous seule une relation platonique est possible.

Voilà ce que j'ai réalisé au cours de cette année : les fantasmes sont doux à notre coeur, ce sont de petites bulles de savon que la réalité vient détruire car la réalité elle elle est amère et difficile à acccepter.

*****

Fin

Une petite review est la bievenue ! Merçi !!

Annie11117


End file.
